I hate you
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Ele a provoca, ela o provoca, eles se odeiam... Será? FIC ONE-SHOT


Título: **I hate you****  
**Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 1ª Temporada, smut.**  
Advertências: sexo  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Ele a provoca, ela o provoca, eles se odeiam... Será?

*****

_ Você não pode simplesmente vir até aqui e dizer que eu vou viajar com você no Natal ! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção de todos na plataforma forense. – Minha viagem para a Guatemala está marcada há meses ! Eu vou estar naquele avião de qualquer maneira !

O grupo de squints parou o trabalho para assistir a mais uma discussão entre a Dra. Temperance Brennan e o sexy agente do FBI que às vezes trabalhava com ela. A doutora desceu da plataforma e foi direto para a sala de seu chefe, pisando duro, e sendo seguida de perto pelo agente. O grupo suspirou desapontado e voltou ao trabalho, afinal à discussão não podia mais ser ouvida.

* * *

_ Dra. Brennan, seja razoável. O Diretor Cullen me ligou e pediu especificamente pela sua ajuda. Foram encontrados diversos corpos no Parque Nacional Everglades, na Flórida. E como são só ossadas, o Governador do Estado pediu sua presença. Isso é uma honra, Dra. Brennan !

Temperance olhou de seu chefe para o agente e cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro zangado. O agente Booth tinha um sorrisinho de canto de boca que a fazia ficar ainda mais furiosa. Ele podia ser cínico quando queria irritá-la. Ela baixou a cabeça, sabia que não tinha escolha, a única opção seria pedir demissão, e ela não ia fazer isso simplesmente porque detestava o agente Seeley Joseph Booth. Ela olhou novamente para seu chefe, que esperava uma resposta sua.

_ Ok. – ela respondeu tão baixo, que o agente achou que tinha ouvido errado.

_ Que bom. Tenho certeza de que o agente Booth vai providenciar para que sua viagem seja a melhor possível, não é ? – ele disse olhando para o agente com a cara fechada. – Ela é a melhor Antropóloga Forense do país e a galinha dos ovos de ouro do Instituto, agente Booth ! E deve ser tratada como tal. Estamos entendidos ?

Booth concordou, prontamente tirando o sorriso cínico do rosto. Temperance adorou vê-lo sem graça, para variar. Eles se levantaram sem dizer uma palavra e ele a seguiu até sua sala. Ela ignorou sua presença enquanto guardava suas coisas na bolsa. Estava realmente triste por não poder passar seu Natal como queria.

* * *

_**No dia seguinte, Aeroporto...**_

Booth andava de um lado ao outro, nervoso e com medo que ela não aparecesse. Tinha se oferecido para buscá-la, mas ela insistira em vir de táxi, e ela sabia ser bem teimosa, ele se lembrava muito bem disso.

Ele suspirou quando a viu entrar no saguão. Seus cabelos refletiam a luz e brilhavam como nunca. Ela vestia uma blusa azul com saia e blazer preto, estava feminina e elegante. Era ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava, e irritante, ele forçou-se a pensar.

Temperance o viu e se aproximou, levando uma pequena mala e sua bolsa, pendurada no ombro. O agente a olhou e sorriu.

_ Suas malas estão no táxi ? – ele perguntou. – Eu vou bus...

_ Está tudo aqui o que eu vou levar, agente Booth. Posso muito bem carregar minha mala.

Ele a encarou, absolutamente espantado. A maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia não viajava um fim de semana sem ao menos 3 malas. Ela sorriu quando percebeu o que se passava.

_ Não me julgue me comparando com as mulheres que conheceu, agente Booth. Eu garanto que sou incomparável... e em muitos sentidos...

Booth piscou, ele estaria louco ou ela tinha sido irônica e insinuante ao mesmo tempo ? Ele achou melhor se fazer de desentendido e apenas indicou a ela o caminho, seguindo atrás, confuso e fascinado.

* * *

_**Quarto dia, 19:30 h., sala de autópsia da Universidade local, véspera de Natal...**_

_ Vá você para o hotel e me deixe trabalhar. Não preciso de babá, Booth !

_ Droga ! Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso ! – ele retrucou muito nervoso.

Ele deu um soco na parede. Ela conseguia realmente irritá-lo. Tinham trabalhado por quatro dias seguidos, sem pausas descentes sequer para comer. A Dra. Temperance Brennan era uma louca compulsiva quando se tratava de trabalho, ele pensou. Por diversas vezes ele tinha saído para comer sozinho, após discussões exaustivas, enquanto ela ficava debruçada sobre as ossadas, completamente concentrada.

Booth suspirou e ela o olhou.

_ Yoga talvez resolvesse seu problema... – ela falou desviando seu olhar novamente para o osso em sua mão.

Ele a encarou confuso.

_ Que problema ? – ele perguntou sem entendê-la.

_ Seu nervoso excessivo, é claro. – ela retrucou com calma.

_ Eu não sou nervoso ! – ele negou, talvez rápido demais.

_ Ou quem sabe, sexo... – ela falou sem encará-lo.

_ Como ?! – ele retrucou rapidamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do blazer.

_ Você parece frustrado sexualmente, Booth. E isso tende a deixar machos alfa mais nervosos.

Booth sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Ela devia ser louca, como conseguia falar de sexo com um homem que mal conhecia, assim, com essa naturalidade ?!

_ Eu não sou... eu não estou frustrado !

_ Se você nem consegue dizer a palavra sexo, Booth, você deve ser muito monótono na cama... – ela o provocou sorrindo.

Ele bufou, mas não conseguiu retrucar. O administrador do Campus apareceu na sala, salvando Booth de mais algum comentário embaraçoso.

_ Sinto interrompê-los mas... eu preciso fechar o Campus. Só restam vocês aqui. Vão, curtam o Natal e voltem depois de amanhã ! Eles já estão mortos mesmo !

Booth sorriu e a encarou.

_ Você ouviu o homem , Bones. Vamos embora.

_ Não me chame de Bones ! – ela retrucou entre dentes.

Temperance pegou sua bolsa e se despediu do administrador, passando por Booth de cara amarrada. Ele sorriu. Não tinha imaginado que seria tão fácil irritá-la.

* * *

_22;45 h., Hotel Astor, quarto da Temperance..._

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e suspirou. Até que enfim o serviço de quarto tinha mandado sua xícara de chá. Temperance abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao se deparar com Booth. Ele foi entrando, com uma garrafa de vinho na mão e um gorro vermelho na cabeça.

Temperance apertou o nó do roupão que vestia e se maldisse por não ter vestido nada mais apropriado. Bom, ela pensou, que se dane, ele não foi convidado, agora teria que se contentar com uma Temperance semi-nua.

_ Queria me desculpar... Por isso trouxe esse vinho, para comemorarmos o Natal... O que você acha ? – ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso.

_ Se desculpar por... ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Por tudo... Olha eu admito, não começamos com o pé direito... – ele sorriu quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto dela. – Ok, eu me esqueço que você não conhece expressões populares... Por te irritar, por...

_ Ahá ! Então você admite que faz isso ! – ela interrompeu.

_ Ok... Mas você também faz ! – ele retrucou.

_ Não, eu não faço, não ! – ela negou cruzando os braços.

_ Faz, sim. E esse leve tom avermelhado em seu rosto me diz que eu tenho razão !

_ Eu odeio você, sabia ! – ela retrucou com raiva, mas em seguida sentiu-se envergonhada pela atitude infantil.

Ela virou de costas e suspirou. Ele tinha razão. Ela fazia algumas coisas para provocá-lo, ele só não sabia que era para disfarçar a forte atração que sentia por ele. Booth se aproximou e a pegou pelos ombros, fazendo-a virar-se novamente para ele.

_ Olha, eu não quero discutir. Não vim aqui para isso. Eu só...

Ele parou, de repente muito consciente da proximidade de seus corpos. Ele baixou os olhos e viu a curva suave dos seios dela, aparecendo pelo decote do roupão. Booth ergueu novamente o olhar e ela notou o quanto seus olhos escureceram. Ela engoliu em seco, jamais tinha desconfiado que Booth a desejava, já que a única coisa que faziam era brigar.

_ Desculpe, eu preciso me vestir... – ela começou.

As mãos dele desceram dos ombros para a cintura fina e ele a puxou para si. Temperance prendeu a respiração quando Booth baixou a cabeça e a beijou de leve. Ela ergueu as mãos e o abraçou pelo pescoço, derrubando o gorro de Papai Noel que ele usava e dando a ele o incentivo de que precisava. O beijo aprofundou-se. Booth moldou a boca de Temperance à dele, e explorou-lhe o interior com a língua.

Temperance sabia que não devia se envolver com quem trabalha, já tinha tido uma má experiência antes. Mas Booth anulara sua resistência, despertando um desejo súbito e brutal dentro dela com um simples beijo.

Booth deu um suspiro e deixou a boca de Temperance apenas para mordiscar e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Tocou um seio com uma das mãos por sobre o roupão, e o mamilo enrijeceu por baixo do tecido.

Temperance gemeu indefesa, e Booth a colocou sentada sobre a cômoda do quarto. Então descobriu o seio que havia excitado e começou a sugar o mamilo com gentileza. Ela arfou. Sabia que devia empurrá-lo para longe, mas simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo. As carícias dele eram deliciosas demais. Ele era delicioso demais.

Booth desnudou o outro seio e então envolveu-o com os lábios também. Temperance soltou um gemido abafado. Com uma das mãos agarrou-se ao ombro de Booth, e com a outra apertou-lhe a nuca, mantendo-o perto dela.

Temperance abraçou-o pela cintura com as pernas, como para evitar que ele fugisse, e quando sentiu a mão dele deslizando por suas coxas, ela tremeu. Booth então encontrou seu ponto mais sensível e começou a acariciá-lo com os dedos. Ela abafou um grito e afastou as pernas, num gesto de rendição.

Booth desceu os lábios pelo ventre de Temperance até atingir a abertura entre as coxas. Afastou os joelhos dela com firmeza até deixá-la totalmente vulnerável a ele. Uma fina camada de suor cobria o corpo dela enquanto Booth a enlouquecia com a língua. Ela se contorcia e gemia palavras desconexas, enquanto Booth a levava cada vez mais perto do clímax.

De repente ele parou e eles se encararam, ofegantes. Temperance colocou uma das mãos sobre seu coração, ela respirava com dificuldade e tentava acalmar sua respiração. Booth sorriu, pegando-a no colo e depositando-a sobre a cama.

Temperance esticou os braços e começou a tirar o blazer que ele vestia. Booth a ajudou e jogou seu blazer de lado, seguido pela camisa. Ela sorriu e acariciou o peito dele, com tantas outras vezes teve vontade de fazer.

Às vezes ela se pegava imaginando como ele seria sem aqueles ternos escuros e agora ela via que era muito melhor do que ela imaginava. As costas largas, os ombros definidos, os braços fortes, tudo nele era perfeito. Ele se abaixou novamente para um beijo.

Booth pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela, mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio inferior para que ela os abrisse e suas línguas se tocassem. Os beijos seguiram, lentos, ardentes, famintos, cada vez mais profundos e mais íntimos.

Temperance nem percebeu quando ele terminou de se despir, só percebeu que ele estava nu quando ele pôs sua perna entre as dela, separando suas coxas delicadamente. Ela o abraçou e deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas, acariciando seus músculos e parando nas nádegas bem feitas, apertando-as de leve. Booth sorriu e afastou os lábios dos dela seguindo uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço e colo.

Temperance sentia-se no auge da excitação e apertou o braço dele ao sentir seu membro pressionando seu sexo. Ela o queria dentro de si, muito. Booth percebeu que ela não podia esperar mais e cedeu. Ele a beijou novamente enquanto invadia seu corpo, fazendo-a ofegar.

Ele parou ao penetrá-la por completo. Temperance gemeu em protesto e ele roçou a boca na sua, lambeu seus lábios e se afastou quando ela quis aprofundar o beijo, fazendo-a gemer frustrada. Ela estendeu as mãos e pressionou os quadris dele, mas ele sorriu e pegou as mãos dela, levando-as para trás da cabeça dela e mantendo-as lá, mesmo quando ela quis se soltar.

_ Não me julgue me comparando com os homens que você conheceu... – ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela para provocá-la.

Temperance o encarou sem saber o que ele pretendia e então ele começou a se mover, cada vez mais rápido, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a excitação crescer e tentou novamente se soltar. Booth acelerou os movimentos e ela gemeu alto.

Ele parou novamente e ela abriu os olhos. Booth a beijou com força, sua língua fazendo leves investidas no ritmo anterior de seus corpos e ela tentou desesperadamente soltar suas mãos. Booth de repente parou e rolou com ela na cama, deixando-a por cima. Temperance estremeceu e pôs as mãos no peito largo, vendo-o sorrir para ela, os olhos semi cerrados, como se dissesse 'sou todo seu'.

Temperance começou a se mover sobre ele, adorando o fato de estar no comando e foi acelerando os movimentos. Booth a pegou pelos quadris e a fez se mover ainda mais rápido. Logo estavam em um frenesi de paixão, cada vez mais ofegantes.

Booth percebeu pela expressão no rosto dela quando o orgasmo a atingiu e só assim ele se permitiu acompanhá-la. Os espasmos atingiram os corpos dos dois, quase ao mesmo tempo. Temperance estremeceu com a intensidade dos espasmos e deixou-se cair sobre ele.

Ficaram muito tempo assim, abraçados, ela deitada sobre o peito dele, ele acariciando os cabelos dela. Quando ele falou:

_ Monótono ? – ele perguntou baixinho para provocá-la.

Ela sorriu e retrucou.

_ Eu ainda odeio você...

Ele também sorriu.

_ Eu sei... – ele a beijou nos lábios e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, marcava pouco mais de meia-noite. – Feliz Natal, Bones...

_ Não me chame de Bones !

FIM


End file.
